


Imagine being Negan's naughty nurse

by Yla_Yla



Category: Jeffrey Dean Morgan - Fandom, The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, JDM, Jeffrey Dean Morgan - Freeform, Just porn no plot, Negan - Freeform, Oral, Porn, Sex, Smut, daddy - Freeform, jdmorgan, naughty nurse kink, negan the walking dead, the walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yla_Yla/pseuds/Yla_Yla
Summary: You're Negan's wife and want to surprise him with a naughty nurse costume, but that's not the only surprise he's about to get!
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead) & You, Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s), Negan (Walking Dead)/You
Kudos: 18





	Imagine being Negan's naughty nurse

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Only FSK18 please! Smut, Oral, Daddy kink, Naughty Nurse Kink, Porn, No Plot - just porn

Negan was sitting on the living room couch, ice-cold beer in his hands and watching the Seahawks destroying their enemies.

Screams of joy filled the room when they scored a point and your Husband almost jumped off the couch as the game ended with a glorious victory for his favourite team.

Casually strolling behind him, you couldn’t wait to see his reaction to the surprise you had in your mind for a long time.

Negan was an amazing husband; your sex life was absolutely overwhelming and almost everyone envied your strong marriage, being a couple but also best friends.

Your husband received a promotion a few weeks ago, causing him to be overworked and stressed out a lot, but you were quite confident the surprise he was about to get would release him instantly.

Bending over the couch next to his ear, you gently kissed him on his cheek, causing him to flinch a bit in surprise.

Your hands rested softly on his shoulders, gently massaging his tensed muscles while your lips caressed the soft stubbles of his salt and pepper beard.

“You’ve been prescribed a special treatment by your doctor, Mr. Negan.” Your voice seductively low next to his ear.

Moving in front of him, you hear your husband gasp in excitation as soon as he saw your outfit: You decided for a sexy naughty nurse custom.

It was extremely short, accentuating your longs legs in the black high heels you’ve chosen.

Your cleavage almost popping out of the tight confinement and giving him a great view.

The tiny apron was tied around your waist and the fake stethoscope dangled around your neck.

“Babygirl…You look hot as hell!” his voice filled with arousal.

You pushed him back against the soft pillows and straddled his lap, crossing your arms behind his neck and breathing against his hot skin.

“You’ve been prescribed confinement to bed…with some very special treatment” you wiggle your brows, your lips forming a coquettish grin. 

His rough hands ghosting over your naked legs, slowly pushing the way too short hem higher and higher until it’s wrapped around your waist.

Nodding in agreement, Negan enjoyed your gentle caressing over his heated skin.

Slowly undressing his shirt, your nails leaving red scratch marks over his tanned chest.

“I’m looking forward to that special fucking treatment, Nurse (Y/N)”

You bit your lower lip seductively as soon as you felt his hard cock between your core, still being held captive by the confinements of his jeans.

Grinding your aching core against the impressive bulge, Negan wasn’t able to supress a deep growl. His rough hands supporting your movements.

“If you keep dry humping on my fucking cock like that, sweetheart, I’m gonna cum in my pants like a shitty tee-fucking-nager”

You hum in agreement, slowly sliding down his legs and onto your knees until you sit between his knees, right in front of your desired target. His cock.

Neatly you unbuckle his belt, slowly opening his fly and pulling his pants off him – keeping your eyes glued on your husband.

Your soft fingertips ghosting over the bulge that’s clearly visible through the fabric of his underwear, tucking your fingers on the hem of the fabric and slowly gliding it down so his already rock-hard length pounces out of the tight confinement.

You bit your lower lip in pure joy of being able to taste him now, licking his salty pre-cum off the reddened tip, eliciting a deep moan.

Not being able to hold back any longer, you cup his cock with your quivering lips from the tip to the base of his cock, forcing him to gasp for air.

“Fuck, Baby. You’re such a good girl taking my whole cock in your needy little mouth”

His voice filled with arousal and lust as he grabs you by the back of hair, gently pushing you even deeper onto his cock – forcing you to gag, saliva running down your chin and constraining tears to run down your cheek by the fullness in your mouth.

Negan’s eyes were full of pride because of how good you took his cock.

Clenching your thighs together to get at least a little bit of friction to your throbbing core, you released his pulsating cock with a plop.

You needed him inside. Now.

Raising up, you straddled his lap again, clearly intending to grind your drenched panties along his heated length, coating it with your very own juices.

“Don’t fucking tease me, Babygirl. Be a nice little nurse and care about your needy patient”

His voice husky, revealing his state of mind.

Not wanting to torture your poor needy patient any longer, you mount onto his lap again, your wet panties rubbing against his engorged manhood.

Negan couldn’t hold back, yearning your drenched panty aside and gesturing you to position yourself over his pulsating cock, slowly welcoming his reddened tip in your needy wet core.

Both of you gasped for air as you took all of his length deep inside you, your quivering walls appreciating his thick girth.

Rough fingertips started stroking over the skin on your waist, instantly gripping your flesh harder as soon as you start to rock your hips.

You knew, Negan loved to leave behind his marks – visible for everyone to see that you belong to him.

“Yes, Babygirl. Make me cum. Fuck me! Take care of your patient”

His voice full of lasciviousness – eliciting moans escaping your trembling lips. His words pushing you further along the edge of reaching your crescendo.

A high-pitched shriek escaped your lips as Negan suddenly rose up to his feet, picking you up as you weighed nothing - your legs wrapped around his waist, his cock still buried deep inside you while he paced to the living room and slammed you upon the dining table. Not interrupting his movements, he immediately thrusted deep into you, his thumb spoiling your sensitive clit.

The shiver that runs down your spine is so strong you sag back into the table, your nails clawing into his shoulders.

“Fuck Daddy, I’m coming! Please…Please”

Your begs filling the air, making him grin widely and speeding up his movements.

His balls slapping against your sensitive skin, ensuring to leave you bruised.

“Gonna fill you up with my cum so good, Babygirl”

“Gonna make your belly round…”

The last sentence pushed you over the edge, dragging you deeper into the vortex of the most intense orgasm you ever experienced.

You felt your walls trembling endlessly, dragging your husband down to his own sweet release, his moan an animalistic growl you never heard before.

Hot spurts of cum finding their way deep into your core, solely the thought of getting pregnant with his child could take you over the edge yet again!

Negan rested his head against your sweaty neck, scenting your skin and leaving trails of hot kisses down your throat.

“Fucking Fuckity Fuck! I think I’ve never came so hard before, Babygirl”

**Two months later:**

Arriving at the beach, you felt immediately relaxed as the hot sand tickled your bare feet and Negan placed the big blanket on the ground.

He gestured you to take a seat, placing an arm around your shoulders and hugging you tightly.

“I got you a little something for the beach”

You smiled at him, grabbing your purse and fetching sand toys, placing them in front of the blanket.

He starred at you with a confused look, eyebrows contracting and his mind rattling trying to figure out what you were trying to intend with this gift.

“Well, fucking thank you. I guess?”

His voice another proof of his confusion. 

You couldn’t hide a smile while seeing him so visibly confused, it almost made you giggle.

Taking one of his rough hands, you gently placed them on your lower belly – your eyes glued onto his to be able to absorb every little twitch, every reaction of him.

“We might need it in around seven months…”

You could clearly see the moment in his eyes when he finally understood what you were implying.

With glistening eyes, he simply starred at you. He was too overwhelmed to form any sentence yet, so all he could do was to pull you into a deep passionate kiss.

“I’m gonna be a fucking dad?”

He spoke quietly against your lips. Too afraid by speaking it out, it would all have been surreal.

“ **Yes, Daddy!** ”

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I love to read comments <3


End file.
